


White day, Black Dress

by Sweetsensation



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Creampie, F/M, Flirting, Fluff and Smut, Married Life, Married Sex, Vaginal Sex, White Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22257457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsensation/pseuds/Sweetsensation
Summary: When Sae comes home from work she is excited to see all the fun planes her husband has for her on a white day.
Relationships: Kurusu Akira/Niijima Sae, Niijima Sae/Persona 5 Protagonist
Kudos: 42





	White day, Black Dress

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new Sae Lemon, I re-read my original one and just thought I could do better. So here is a new and improved one in my eyes at least.

Sae unlocked the door to her and Akira’s apartment. It was their first white day as a married couple, Sae was excited, to say the least, but the busy day in the office really made the time go by fast. To add to it she hadn’t even heard from Akira all day, he was still asleep when she left in the morning and he hadn’t sent her a message all day. She opened the door to see the lights dimmed, rose petals on the floor. Sae let out a slight chuckle as she saw her husband’s surprise. She followed the trail of petals, that led to their room. She still didn’t hear a sound from anyone in the house. 

“Akira, I'm home!” She called out, still no reply. 

“He must be hiding that little trickster.” She thought as she followed the trail. Sae made it to their room, the petals led to the bed. 

Sae’s eyes fell on their bed, resting on top was a long black dress that had split in the side. The front of the dress was a low cut that revealed most of the cleavage. A card was on top of the dress, Sae picked it up. 

“Happy White day,

I can’t believe that we have been married for over half a year now. Though we met each other in a weird way, I have loved our time together. Thought you would enjoy this new dress for a romantic evening.

Love your husband,

Akira”

Sae set down the card with a smile and changed into the dress. When she exited the room, she was greeted by her husband in a tuxedo and his normal smirk. 

“Well, I finally get to see the stealer of hearts himself today,” Sae said.

“Sorry to keep you waiting for my dear.” The two embraced giving along deep kiss. 

“The dress looks even more stunning than I imagined. I guess that’s because you're in it.” Akira said as their faces were still in-breath distance of each other. 

“You and that silver tongue of yours. Your lucky I love that about you” Sae says giving him another kiss. 

Akira takes his wife’s hand and leads her to the kitchen table that is lit with candles and has two glasses of wine already poured. 

“I thought a night at home together, would be nice.” Akira motioned to the table. 

They enjoyed the dinner Akira cooked earlier. He explained how he got so busy that he didn’t even think about texting but was sorry for not even saying I love you during the day. Sae understand, she talked about her day in court, as well as the cases that have been going on. Then Akira talked about his own day, nothing too much out of the ordinary. As they finished the main part of the meal, Akira cleared the plates from the table. 

“Move closer to my chair, and close your eyes.” He said. 

Sae interested to see where this game led moved her chair closer to his and shut his eyes. She could hear him rustle around, she began to smell the scent of chocolate fill the air. 

“Okay open your mouth,” Akira instructed. She opened it, and let the taste of the chocolate flavored strawberry filled her mouth. Her eyes opened to a memory of their wedding as they exchanged bites of cake. Moments like this took her back reaffirming her love for him. 

“What is dinner without some dessert,” Akira said. 

“I agree.” She smiled at him warmly, as she closed the distance giving him a kiss. 

Akira could taste the chocolate still on her lips. Sae pulled away, Akira soon after fed her another strawberry. She greatly enjoyed how he pampered her, not just on special occasions like this. She always worried that because her work took so much time she would never find anyone, but Akira came along. He understood her, and how much she worked and tried to make their home life so carefree. He would give her foot rubs after a long day in heels, and even just let her vent about the shitty day she had. She lucked out and didn’t care about anything else. Sae could hardly believe she even once considered him a delinquent by this point. 

He kept feeding her strawberries but at the same time the dim lights and thoughts of love-filled Sae with bliss. She looked at his face, his sharp grey eyes. This truly was the man she loved. She placed her hand on Akira’s cheek. He could feel the warmth of her hand but the cold metal of her ring. Sae leaned forward again giving him a long kiss. Their tongues met as they both could feel their cores warm with anticipation and hunger. Sae broke away, and swiftly blew out the candles, all that was left was the dim lights of the house. 

Sae slowly inched closer to Akira and seductively purred into his ear, “if you liked the dress on me, I bet you will like it even more when it’s on the floor.” Sae didn’t have a silver tongue like Akira but she had picked up a few things. 

Akira let out a sweet hum, as the two stood up. Sae let hunger for her husband fill her with anticipation, she couldn’t think of anything else at that moment except giving herself to him. While at the same time Akira looked at the woman who he loved with every fiber of his body and was ready to give Sae all of his body and soul to her. 

Sae felt his arms wrap around her slender waist as she sucked on his bottom lip as a tease before their next kiss. Sae knew Akira let her have her fun, and she appreciated it, their lips once again pressed against each other, their desire for each other showed in the kiss. Sae let out a soft moan in pleasure as she leaned into her husband. Sae felt Akira slowly move down her neck, she could help but let out another moan from pleasure. Thankfully they both had off tomorrow so any marks had time to heal. She felt her whole body melt as he kissed and sucked on her neck. 

Sae doing all she could to regain control, placed her hands around his face to bring him back to her eyes. They shared a look that said it all “I need you” it was more than want it was a need and not just sexual. 

It was similar to the gaze they shared at their wedding saying, “I can’t be in this life without you by my side.” Sae closed her eyes as they gave a chaste kiss. 

When they broke apart Sae took her dear husband’s hand and guided him to their bedroom. It didn’t take the lawyer a long time before she started to do a thorough investigation of his body. Sae’s hands began to slowly remove his jacket and tie. At the same time, their lips pressed into each other as Akira wrapped his arms around her slim waist. Sae began to slowly unbutton Akira’s shirt. She didn’t break from their kiss, as their tongues began to fight for passionate control. Sae began to feel Akira’s hand move towards her ass. His grip firm but at the same time gentle. She let out a soft moan. 

Breaking the kiss for only a second, “feeling daring tonight aren’t we dear.” 

Sae by this point had Akira’s shirt on the floor, her hands caressed his chest taking in his fit body. She began to suck on his neck leaving kisses along the way. As much as she loved to receive attention from him, she even more so loved making him melt with pleasure. She felt his abs with her soft hands as Akira let out a heavy breath. His hands still gripping her ass keeping her right there. 

Sae could feel her hunger for more build. She could feel her own body give into the arousal, she needs him and only him to satisfy her desire. But there was one last thing she wanted to do before they go into the main action. She gave him one last deep kiss before she stepped back. Saliva bridged the two as they separated, Sae looked into Akira’s grey eyes. 

“Now, it’s my turn to lose the clothes, we hate to ruin this new dress.” 

She said as she gently took the straps off her shoulders completely revealing her nude body. She had no bra or panties, Akira had a devilish smirk as he realized how much planning of her own his wife did that night.

Sae watched as Akira lovingly gazed over her body. She had a slim athletic build, her breasts weren’t large by any means but still prominent, she and a tone almost muscular stomach, and hips like no other. She loved how excited and entranced her husband became when he saw her. She had a few partners before him, but none of them would look at her this way. She knew it wasn’t just the aroused nude body he was staring at, but it was because it was Her body. The woman he would give anything for, and loved with every fiber of his being. 

After giving him plenty of time to admire her. She laid on the bed, her head rested on a pillow. 

“Use those skills of yours love and finish the job I started,” she said with an assertive tone yet seductively. 

Akira knew exactly what she meant, it was time for him to give a show for his wife as he finished striping. Sae realized that after his time as a phantom thief Akira had a knack for theatrics and he could use them in more ways than one. 

The raven-haired man began to move his hips side to side as he slowly removed his belt. Followed by his pants, the more he took off the closer he got to the bed. As well as his wife who was biting her bottom lip in excitement. Finally, his underwear came off showing his aroused cock. Which gave Sae her own turn to admire his body, though it was odd. His body which was covered in a few scares, they reminded her of how they met and when she realized how good-hearted of a man he was. This though was her breaking point. 

“Akira, eat me out, I need to feel you.” Akira couldn’t help but listen to her command, as it was less of a plea of desperation, but one of hunger for pleasure and control. 

He spread his wife’s legs to see her waiting womanhood soaking wet, he started to kiss her folds licking them ever gently. He soon began to pick it up as he could tell, by Sae’s moans that she was needing the attention. His tongue dug deep inside her, Sae gripped his hair dragging him more into her. His arms wrapped around her thighs. 

Sae felt her body give in to every pleasure as her husband gave her the attention she wanted. He knew her body, and what made her feel great. She could feel his own hunger for her as his tongue played with her clit. Her breathing got heavy, Sae could help but let out a deep moan. 

“Akira, I'm about to come, keep going!” She knew wasn’t planning to stop but she couldn’t help. Her back arched as she released, his mouth still pleasuring her. She rode out the orgasm, as her legs shook a little. She looked at Akira who had finally stopped. He looked back at her as she let go of his hair, his face was covered in her juices. 

Sae smiled then regaining control she motioned him over with her finger. Akira made his way up meeting her lips, with a simple sweet kiss. Sae felt him move and kiss her body, as his hands massaged her breasts. Akira still groping her breasts moved back to her lips. 

Inches from the other, “I love you” are the only words that could leave her mouth. 

Akira smiled and replied, “I love you too”. 

The couple kissed, Sae guided Akira to his back. She placed herself above him, slowly moving her hips long his erect cock. Sae knew she needed him, and wanted to give him pleasure. She lifted up enough so that Akira could insert himself into her. 

Sae felt her body take him all in, she moved slowly at first so they could find a rhythm. Their bodies synced easily, Sae moved her hips more and more as the pleasure filled her. 

“Sae, you fill amazing” Akira let out as she rode him. She felt the pride of her position, she was able to make him feel just as good as he made her. This bond that only shared, consumed her. 

Akira held her hips as he began in moved in rhythm. He could fill her walls wrap around him, squeezing him tight. Sae let out heavy moans, as they moved, her core began to warm up. The pleasure had built more and more. “Sae, I'm close!” Akira let out as Sae had picked up the pace. 

“I am too!” The silver hair woman let out. 

Sae lowered herself and took Akira’s face into her hands. Their hot bodies pressed together, they kissed letting out soft moans as they caught their breath. 

“Sae, I love you.” is all Sae heard as she felt his cock twitch and fill her with warmth as the semen entered her womb.

“Akira, you complete me, I love you too.” She replied as he kept moving as her orgasm ran through her body.

Sae gasped for breath, as she laid on top of her husband. Their bodies clung to each other as they laid there together. They stayed in silence taking in the moment. Sae shut her eyes, resting in his arms. 

She felt his lips touch her head, as he whispered, “Goodnight, Love, happy white day.”

Sae smiled as she drifted asleep. Akira pulled the covers over the two before joining her in sleep.


End file.
